


See you again

by ineffableteddy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffableteddy/pseuds/ineffableteddy
Summary: It is said that you see every person twice in your life. But not for immortal beings like angels or demons. Sure when Crowley and Aziraphale met each other for the first time at the gates of Eden,they expected that they will see each other again. What they didn't expect is that they will spent the next 6000 years next to each other.





	1. wigs, walkes & churches

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of short stories in which century/ country the ineffable husbands could have also met except for the times we actual saw them in. Maybe i'm writing it because i want to picture them in the 50's. Maybe i'm writing it because i'm a huge history nerd that listend too much to Falco's "Rock me Amadeus". I'm not writing this in a particular order,so, if one chapter plays in the 80's and the next one in the late 12th century, don't attack me, i warned you. 
> 
> Im sorry if my english isn't that good,I hope you can still understand the things i'm writing.
> 
> And yeah, it could be that in one of the stories one of them (or maybe both) are presenting female. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this stories. :D

_ **Vienna 1760 ** _

* * *

"Why love humans these creatures so much?" thought Crowley as he passed one of the many carriages that were standing in front of a big gate.Crowley hated horses since he first rode one.  
While ranting about them,he passed the gate and found himself in a big courtyard. "So this is the famous 'Hofburg' angel always talked about." His face formed a little smile.  
  
  
Crowley missed Aziraphale. He didn't saw him since 1750. In fact, Crowley only was in Vienna because he hoped to find his angel. The last time they saw each other, he talked about a young musician which he heard singing in the church. Crowley didn't remembered the name of the boy. He only remembered how sweet Aziraphale looked when he talked about how kind the people in Vienna were and how good food they had.   
  
'He's probably sitting in one of these fancy cafè's flirting with some dumb austrian.' said the demon to himself as he walked through another, smaller gate in a corridor that led to a big ballroom.  
  
They were way to much people, he thought. And all of them were wearing these strange white wigs,except for Crowley. It almost looked like a black (or in his case a red) sheep in a crowd of white ones.  
  
  
While going through the crowd, he often heard the same name over and over. "Have you heard? Lady Erziraphaela comes tonight! I heard that prince Joseph II himself invited her!" said some woman next to him to a man in german. 'Erziraphaela? It almost sounds like...'   
  
"Oh,there she is! She looks stunning!" Crowley didn't understood what the woman said next. His eyes laid on the person that entered the room. She weared a big light pink dress and one of those wigs. And she looked like...   
  
  
"Aziraphale? What are you doing here? Crowley almost screamed this while he ran to her. "Oh hey,Crowley, I didn't expect to see you here..." "Are you blushing? Are you embarrassed,Angel?" said the demon smiling. "I didn't expect YOU here. I thought you're hanging out with some musicians again."   
  
The Angel blushed even harder. "Stop, it's non of your business what i'm doing on earth! And i don't know what you do either!"   
  
  
  
"Oh,you know the lady?" said the woman which talked about Aziraphale a few minutes before. "Are you friends?" "Oh no,we aren't fr..." "oh yes,we are friends, am I right, Erziraphaela?" answered Crowley in german.  
  
"And now,my dear friend, can i tempt you to a dance? While saying this,he tried to look her straight in the eye and took the angels hand. Before Aziraphale could even answer, the demon dragged her to the dancefloor and laid his armes around her waist.  
  
  
'What am I doing here? Hm, but it feels quite nice..' thought the ginger. Slowly the angel put her armes around Crowley's neck and got closer. 'Oh my god, he smells good. And his warmth...' The angel closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment almost a much as the demon. Nobody of them dared to say a word es they danced trough the ballroom. The moment was perfect.   
  
The two spent the whole evening together. Crowley was every happy to see his angel again. Aziraphale enjoyed the demons company and spent no thought on heaven, Gabriel or even god.  
  
It could be always like this, the angel thought. Being with Crowley, going to concerts of her favorite musicians in Venice or just sitting in a nice restaurant somewhere in London.  
  
She looked over to him with the desire to take these stupid glasses of and just look at his beautiful eyes. 'What are you thinking, Aziraphale? He's a demon, one of Satans servants. You can't like him. You're on opposite sides. He is wily, cunning and...brilliant. He is nice..." She moved a little bit closer and took a deep breath.   
  
  
  
"And by the way,you really look stunning in that dress", Crowley whispered in her ear after a few glasses of wine in a moment of confidence. "What?" replied Aziraphale slightly shooked. "What?" Answered the demon realizing what he has said. "I think you should sober up,my dear..." Aziraphale mumbled in the demons chest. "I'm not even really drunk,Angel! Let's get out of this place!"  
  
  
"And were should we go?" The angel looked confused. 

"I don't know...we could go on a walk through the city..." Crowley raised an eyebrow and waited for a reply. After a while, Aziraphale notted. "We could go on a ride with a horse ca..." "Oh no,don't come at me with horses, you know i can't stand them!" The angel rolled with her eyes and giggled. "Okay."   
  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful summer night and many people were out on the streets of Vienna. "I hope in the future it isn't that full here,I don't like it." Crowley mumbled as the two of them walked along the road the locals called "the hole".  
  
  
"Why do you like it here so much,angel?" The demon asked, but Aziraphale didn't answer. She looked around with sparkling eyes. Crowley looked at her and mumbled "By the way, you look cute in that dress..." "Did you say something, my dear?" The blond one asked with the sparkles in her eyes. It made Crowley feel something, but he didn't know it if is love or hate.   
  
  
  
  
For a while nobody said something. They came to a big cathedral. "Do you want to go inside,angel? To pray or to do that stuff angels do in churches? I'll wait for you." Crowley said softly.  
  
  
Aziraphale shaked her head. "No my dear,i'm not here to pray, i'm here because i want to spent some time with..." she stopped speaking an looked around her. "Is something wrong,Aziraphale? Did you saw someone of your bosses? Should I go?"  
  
  
And suddenly, Aziraphale remembered everything. She wasn't supposed to be here with Crowley. Vienna was a big city, someone could always be here and see them. They weren't safe. And the fact that they were standing in front of the biggest church in Vienna didn't make it better.   
  
  
  
Crowley didn't wanted to go. He wanted to spent more time with his angel. He wanted to... What did he wanted? He looked at the angel.   
  
  
He wanted to kiss Aziraphale.Crowley wanted to get a room with her in a small hotel. He wanted to pull the dumb wig of her hair. He had the desire to run his fingers trough the anothers hair. The demon wanted to rip the dress of her body. He wanted to touch her.   
  
  
Or was it just the desire to tempt an angel? To make one of god's servants fall, just like god did it with him? He looked at Aziraphales soft lips. At her body. In her eyes. "Is something wrong my dear? Oh I should really go now, before someone could us... Good night Crowley, I hope we'll see us again." Aziraphale kissed the demon on the cheek and went away.   
  
  
Before Crowley could even realise what happend, he was standing alone in front of the St. Stephens Cathedral, gods biggest Monument in Vienna. 

* * *


	2. Is that you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When heaven sent him to Berlin, Aziraphale didn't expected to meet someone specific he knows. I mean, they weren't friends anymore...or were they?   
What he also didn't expected was, that he will meet a specific person room enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is the last story in a german speaking country/ city.   
The next story takes place somewhere else in the world. (I mean, it's a big world, it could take place anywhere)

_ **Berlin, 1926** _

* * *

It was a lovely night. A lot of people were out in Berlin.  
Shortly after the war, the people didn’t go dancing or drinking. In this time, Aziraphale has often seen people pray. They hoped that god helped them.

  
The angel didn't know if god was even paying attention to them. Sure, he knew that she can hear them, but doing something? If he wasn't an angel, he would say no. But he was an angel,so he didn't say something and hoped that everything was going to be alright.

Heaven wanted him to stay in Berlin for a while. Just to "look that everything is going well on the european continent“. They said Aziraphale spent to much time on the british island. What heaven didn't know was, that the last time Aziraphale went on the mainland, that a small demonic intervention safed him from a discorporation and a lot of paperwork.

But Berlin in the twenties had some advantages. Aziraphale liked the suits. While going through the streets, he wore a white suit and a white hat.   
He also liked the music. He wasn't much of a dancer (except the dance was a gavotte) but he liked music like jazz.

The angel entered a small nightclub and looked around. There were a lot of people all dressed in suits and thight dresses. He went to the bar that were on the right side an sat on a bar stool. Most of the people in the club were dancing, only he sat there.

  
"Do you want something to drink, Sir?“, asked the barkeeper behind Aziraphale in german. He didn't noticed that someone was standing behind the bar. "Oh, yes, a..cocktail, please“,he replied in the same language. The barkeeper raised an eyebrow but he didn't say anything. While making Aziraphales drink, the man muttered "Ah ja…noch eine Tunte…“ in german. He gave the angel his drink and went away.

Now Aziraphale sat there looking at the people and sipped at his drink. After a while somebody sat next to the blond. "Can i have the same drink as the man here?“ the person said to the barkeeper. It was a woman with dark red hair that weared a thight dress made of silk.

  
The woman reminded the angel of someone 'No, this can't be Crowley, he's probably somewhere in London making mischief.‘ The angel thought. He looked again at the woman. She had shoulder-length hair and… brown eyes. It wasn't Crowley.

  
"Hey sweetie,are you often here?“ said the woman suddenly. "Why do you know i talk english?“ replied the angel. "You don't look like someone who's first language is german.“, she giggled and took a sip of her drink. They slowly began to talk a bit.

  
'She's probably a little bit drunk‘ Aziraphale thought after a while. Why did a random human want to talk with him? When he wanted to get up, she grabbed his hand and said "wait, where are you going? I mean…please don't leave" The mysterious lady smiled at him. "Hey bar man, another two drinks for me and this gentleman here!“ she said to the barkeeper and pulled Aziraphale back in his seat.

"Are you sure you want my company? There a lot of more interesting men out there.“ He mumbled in his glass after a few more drinks. "Oh? You don't know my type of men.“ The woman replied and laughed. "Oh, I love this song! Come dance with me!“ she suddenly said and dragged Aziraphale to the dancefloor.

"Oh, i don't dance" he replied a bit shooked. "Oh, really? Well, now you dance, ang…“ with every word she got more quiet. "What was the last word?“ Aziraphale asked. "Oh nothing. You probably made something up.“ She moved closer and looked in his eyes as she laid her armes around his neck. He looked around and saw all the people in the dancefloor. They were having fun. The war was over. Everything was going to be alright. 'You deserve a little fun,too‘ he thought and pulled the woman closer.

  
As they danced, Aziraphale looked closer at the woman. She reminded him of someone specific. "Oh,Crowley would love these nightclubs…“ the angel mumbled unter his breath. "What?“ The woman raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I just thought of an old…friend…“

  
"You know what, i'm bored. Let's do something more exiting.“ She whispered after four or five songs. And maybe after four or five more drinks as well. She gently pushed the angel against the nearest wall and looked into his eyes.   
"Oh no i can't do this, i'm an angel!“ Aziraphale mumbled. "Oh you can do this, even when you're an angel!“ the woman whispered and got closer.

From the corner of his eye he saw people in uniforms entering the nightclub. "What's wrong, lover boy?“ The woman said and looked behind her. One of the uniformed man went in their direction and said in german "oh guys, look at that lady over there!“

"I think they mean you" Aziraphale said quiet as the man walked up to the two. "Hey lady, go away from this faggot, he doesn't even looks like a real man!“ the uniformed man said to Aziraphales company in german and pushed the angel away.

  
Now the blond looked closer at the man. The wore a brown uniform with a lot of badges. It looked kinda familiar to the angel. He’d seen men in brown suits quite often in the last time.   
'Those are Nazis!‘ he realized. He stood rooted to the spot, it almost reminded him of the woman in the story of sodom and gomorrah who frooze to a pillar of salt in the moment she looked back.

  
Not like Aziraphale, the red-haired woman did not stand still.

"Oh yeah, you want me? Then come and get me!“ she shouted and kicked him between his legs. In the time the man was busy with the pain, she fastly went behind the angel.   
After like, 30 seconds of safe time the man walked up to them and said loudly "Oh, you prefer this faggot over a real man? What do you do if he isn't there anymore to protect you?“ Both the woman and the angel new that the Nazi wanted to beat them up.

And then Aziraphale snapped. He made himself look bigger and walked to the man. "What are you gonna do, punch me?“

And then the angel punched the man on the nose.

And at this point, everything went out of control. In the entire nightclub people started to punch and kick each other. At this time, Aziraphale didn't know that this was demonic work. On the one side, it wasn't good. At the end of the night, many people were injured. It was a real miracle nobody got killed that night.

  
On the other side, now Aziraphale and his company could flee unseen out of the local. The woman grabbed Aziraphales hat from his head. "They could spot us" she whispered as the two ran out of the club.

The angel didn't know how long they were running through the streets of Berlin. They stopped in an alley that led to a big place. For a while, nobody said something.  
  


"So.. i know this is probably the last thing you expect to hear but….thank you for the nice evening. And thank you for punching that guy in the face.“ The redhead smiled a little. "Oh no, you don't have to thank me. Everyone had done this for a nice lady like you" Aziraphale replied and smiled back.

She gave him back his hat and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, maybe we’ll meet again" she said and began to walk away. Aziraphale waved at her when he remembered something. "Wait! I still don't know your name!“ "Oh you sure know my name, i've said it like six thousand times, angel!“

_ **London, 2019 ** _

* * *

  
It was a stormy night. Sometimes the lights in the old bookshop flickered, but Crowley’s boyfriend couldn't stop that from reading. He sat on his couch and read some of his favorite novel, beside him a demon lay his head on the angels shoulder and curled up against him.

  
"Oh angel, you've read this book already like a thousand times!“ Crowley mumbled into the others shoulder. "But I like this book. You've watched your shows like thousand times too!“ "But I like Golden Girls!“ "Yeah, and i like my book! But as not as much as i like you, my dear.“ The angel kissed the demon on the forehead.

After like half an hour later, the angel began to talk again. "I just remembered something. In the 1920's heaven sent me to Berlin to observe what's going on there. In a nightclub i've met a nice lady but I never got to know her name. And…i just wondered… were you in Germany at the time,too?“

Aziraphale looked the demon straight in the eyes.

'He doesn't know it was me?‘ Crowley thought. It was obviously him but at the time they hadn't talked since their fight in 1862 and he didn't want to mess this first meeting up.

"I was the woman you met in the club. You know, the one that you saved from a nazi by punching him. Honestly… I thought you knew, angel…“ he began. "I didn't say something because…you know… i feared that you would still be angry at me for the holy water-thingy…i'm sorry.“

  
The angel raised his eyebrow, closed his book and put it on the table.   
"Please sit straight my dear.“ He said softly. After Crowley sat like a normal person, Aziraphale lay his hand on Crowley’s.

  
"You don't have to be sorry, my dear. You didn't do anything wrong.“ He smiled softly. "And to be honest, you really looked stunning in that dress.“ The red head giggled. "You little bastard.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's it. It took me actually really long to finish this...but yk...school and real life. 
> 
> By the way, the barkeeper at the beginning says "Oh yes, another pansy" at Aziraphale.
> 
> I hope you liked the story. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter! I'm so sorry that this is basically a lesson in austrian history but i thought they were probably there in the time of the reign of Maria Theresa. (Because this is also the time of Mozart) 
> 
> And here a explanation of Aziraphales made-up name:   
In the german translation of Good Omens, Aziraphales name is Erziraphael. And i thought "hey,it almost sounds like Raphael!" And yeah,my dumbass made a female version of this name. And now were here.


End file.
